


Justice at Last

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, abused, miniformers, parental and work, some conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas is Thrawn's new aide, but the lieutenant clearly has some problems and Thrawn's miniformers are looking to find out what they are.





	1. Chapter 1

Grand Admiral Thrawn waited in his quarters for his newest officer, a transfer from Captain Slavin, Lieutenant Cas Taylor. At last he arrived. Lieutenant Taylor was about 5' 10" with brown hair and striking, royal blue eyes. Thrawn's sharp eyes immediately took in the efforts to conceal curves. A dual-gender then. His effort to conceal this was nearly perfect. He probably had everyone but medics fooled. He was about 21 or so, and Thrawn could see he was momentarily surprised at his own appeareance. Ah. Slavin no doubt thought to 'punish' the young Lieutenant then.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Cas. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn."

He snapped a smart salute. "Sir, it's an honor."

"You may sit. This is an unusual situation we are in. A lieutenant does not normally serve a Grand Admiral, but I believe you should fit in well."

"I will do my best, sir."

"Of course. I run a tight ship, so you have about a week to get acclimated."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Report to Gilad if you need any help with anything. Most of your duties will relate to this office and my person. I will need you to keep on top of my reports and files and arrange my schedule." He pushed forwards a thick file. "This should be everything you need."

Cas took, seemingly unphased by the size. His eyes drifted only briefly over to the tree where Curry and Snoots were perched.

Thrawn followed his gaze. "Those are my Ysalimiri, Curry and her mate. No, don't worry, I don't expect you to take care of them."

"I wouldn't mind even if you did, sir, though I've never had to care for a pet before."

"Mm. You might regret that if I have a run of very busy days." Thrawn added a second, thin file to the first. "The care and keeping of Ysalimiri. Just in case."

"Yes, sir." This went a bit beyond just military training. He did not speak unless Thrawn spoke first. Perhaps something more deeply ingrained?

"That will be all. An orderly will escort you to your quarters. You're dismissed." Thrawn continued to observe.

"Yes, sir." He saluted again, performed an about-face, and left the Chiss's quarters.

Thrawn steepled his fingers, staring at the door.

"I am not convinced on this." Starscream took off from his position hiding among a group of models on the shelf and landed on the desk. "I thought you were satisfied with my work."

"When he turned around every line was tense like he expected me to attack him."

"That's ridiculous." The Seeker scoffed. "You're thinking too hard into it, again. He's new, below standard rank, and nervous about meeting the boss."

"Perhaps. Still, I may have a look at his records."

"Mm. I thought you would." The Seeker pushed over the datapad he was standing beside.

Thrawn pulled up Cas's records. He had excelled in the Academy and seemed a model cadet. He was from Diran, mother deceased, father still living, and no siblings. He moved on the medical records, particularly the ones from the examinations cadets were given upon entry to the academy. Those told another story. Bruises, fresh, old, evidence of broken bones and other physical trauma. The medic had suspected abuse, but Cas had denied everything and wouldn't see the counselor either.

Starscream was reading on his shoulder. "Oh, boy. Okay, that's one point to you."

"One point of three hundred twenty six." Thrawn murmured.

"Shut up. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe suggest counseling. I don't think transferring him out would help."

"Let me do that, Thrawn. I have a history of abuse, perhaps I can empathize."

"Very well. Give me time to adjust to the Chimera so he doesn't get overwhelmed."

"All right. Don't worry. I'll just introduce myself as your FORMER secretary and be done with it."

"Very funny. Where's Optimus?"

"On the shooting range with Gilad, whipping the new Stormtroopers into sniper shape."

"That sounds about right." Curry squealed and darted up onto Thrawn's head. he nearly seized up. "I wish she wouldn't do that." Starscream snickered. Curry had a habit ot squealing or even shrieking when bored and wanting Thrawn's attention then climbing her master.

"So pay attention to her when she starts hurring. It's a bid for daddy and you know it." Starscream smirked.

"I am not 'Daddy'." "Sure you are. You're a pet dad."

Thrawn glared at the small transformer. "Why don't you drag Optimus off into a storage closet somewhere and tell him its' Admiral's orders that he keep you out of my hair for a bit." He stroked Curry's back.

"Because this is too fun." "Starscream." "Fine."

The Seeker did a sassy turn and strutted out. How could Carnelian stand that Seeker? Thrawn shook his head and asked Curry, "What do you see in that guy, huh?"

She leaned his head down and licked him.

"That's not an answer, Curry." Thrawn sighed, pulling her off his head and into his lap.

She purred and settled down. "Brat," he said fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas adjusted fairly quickly to the Chimera. The crew was much more friendly and approachable than the crew under Slavin.

He met Starscream on his first day working for Thrawn. The Seeker was harrying a pair of orderlies as they helped him neaten Thrawn's office. Starscream had a personality three times his size, but he was kind enough when talking to Cas.

Cas, of course, did not wish to speak of his past much. He withdrew quickly and easily. A defense mechanism.

Optimus appeared in his life about halfway through the first month. The convoy was calming his mate after an orderly had knocked over one of Thrawn's crystals and chipped it.

They both looked up as Cas's shadow fell over them. The Lieutenant picked up the crystal and inspected it carefully.

Starscream turned to Cas and rattled of a spiel about how important the crystals were to Thrawn: They were a set from his home world and apparently had great sentimental value as well as intrinsic. When in proper shape- which was perfect- they became a prismatic array and could be arranged in various ways to redirect light.

"What's the proper shape, and does size matter?"

Starscream pulled up a second one. "Size matters less, but the shape has to be perfect!" He showed Cas.

Optimus soothed his digits down Starscream's wing. "It's okay, Star. Thrawn will get it fixed."

They didn't even realize Cas had left with the broken crystal and the one Starscream had shown him until the Seeker had finally calmed down more. Before they had a chance to freak out over that Thrawn returned.

Starscream's wings dropped and his optics widened in a classic, "Oh, slag, please don't hurt me."

Thrawn sighed. "What's happened now?"

Starscream tapped his digits together. "Organizing your office, I was polishing the crystals and well, I turned my back and they came too close, and..."

Thrawn's eyes went to the crystals, two of them missing. "One... chipped, and then Cas took the chipped one and another one I used to show him the proper shape with."

Thrawn pinched the bridge of his nose and picked the Seeker up. Starscream squawked in fright and shivered, but the Admiral just patted him on the wings. "It's going to be all right."

"I'll get them back from him and see about having the chipped one fixed."

Optimus chuckled softly when Starscream puffed under the affection. "I told you he wouldn't be angry, but you never listen to me."

He stuck his glossa out at his mate, and Thrawn chuckled, setting him down. "Try to stay out of trouble when I leave this time," he said before heading for Cas's quarters. He was just about to knock when the door opened and Cas about walked into him. "Admiral, sir!"

"Cas, I heard you removed two crystals from my office. I would like them back." Thrawn greeted the Lieutenant calmly.

"Of course, sir, I was just coming to return them." The crystals were placed in his hand, and as Thrawn looked at them he realized... there was nothing wrong with either of them. Cas had fixed the damaged crystal.

Thrawn raised his brows. "Did you have a history in gemology, Lieutenant?"

"I studied in school, sir. I always thought it interesting, along with art."

"Art, Cas?" Thrawn slipped the crystals into his pockets. "I would like to hear your thoughts on some pieces of mine someday. Thank you, for fixing these. Starscream was terrified."

"Terrified? He seemed outraged, not afraid."

"That's how he tries to hide that he's scared, I walked in and got the 'please don't kill me' look."

"Oh." Cas blinked. "Have you... Have you ever threatened him?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

"Once, but not with true harm, just perpetual grounding, though you'd think I had threatening to murder him. I wouldn't hurt him. Though he can be annoying at times, I care about them both very much."

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry, if I sounded accusing."

"It's all right. Good evening, Cas." "Good evening, sir." Thrawn returned to his office and set the crystals down. "Which one chipped, Starscream?" He went over. "What do you mean which- what?"

The Seeker studied each crystal from every angle and then turned bewildered optics onto Thrawn.

"Cas took them to fix the damaged one it seems."

"They're perfect." Starscream rolled each crystal back into the case and shut the lid firmly. "Next time, I'll polish them after the Orderlies leave."

"Or just leave it to me."

Starscream sighed, wings drooping. "Yes, sir."

Thrawn rubbed his helm. "You do plenty, Starscream. Besides, these are very special to me and I like doing it." He settled down and pet his lizards as they came to him. "Evidently Cas has an interest in gemology and art."

"Ooo... Someone might be interested in your collection." Starscream's wings fluttered flirtily. Optimus agreed.

"Perhaps so. I will show him soon."

Starscream nodded and climbed up to Thrawn's shoulder. "I haven't managed to slip counseling into our conversations yet, but I'm working on it."

"Learn anything?" "He likes to draw and paint. He's even asked to draw Optimus and I."

"Did you take him up on the offer?"

"Yes, but he said he wants to wait until he has enough time so he can draw us both."

"Well, make sure to clear some time in his schedule soon. I'd like to see it."

"I've been to quarters once before. He likes horses, or at least likes drawing them when he can," Optimus added, with Starscream nodding.

"Perhaps Starscream could ask to show me one of his after you sit for him."

"I'll ask." After the Transfomers had fallen into recharged, Thrawn was thinking.

Cas was still a mystery to him and he wanted to solve it.

The young man was kind and friendly, but still the avoidance of his past, the tension when turning his back to someone, even someone he knew, the concealing of the fact that he was a dual-gender, there was nothing wrong with being one. He sighed and settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cas had a bit more free time after lunch so the Transformers had lunch with him, and he began sketching them.

He had Starscream sit primly on his pillow, and Optimus was kneeling beside it, like he was pouring his Spark out to his love.

Starscream's wings were fluttering, but relaxed. Optimus's optics were open and adoring and the Seeker had a small, genuine smile on his faceplates.

Cas smiled a little himself as he captured it all, paying attention to detail like only an artist, or true lover of art like Thrawn, could. When he finished he showed them.

Starscream applauded. "It's beautiful."

Cas smiled. "Thank you. Here." They took the drawing carefully. "Cas, is it all right if we show Thrawn some of your drawings?" "Oh, um, I suppose." Cas set down a stack of drawings. They selected two other images, and then Starscream found a treasure which he slipped under the first two. They thanked Cas again and returned to Thrawn, who was studying a map of some system.

Thrawn looked up when they came in. "Did you get your portrait?"

They handed it to him. "See for yourself."

Thrawn took in the soft pencil lines and contrasts. "This is beautiful."

Starscream puffed. "It's me and my ground pounder. What do you expect?"

He chuckled. "We brought a few more," Optimus said. They handed him the three. The first one was the head of an Arbian horse done in colored pencil, a bay horse, it's mane blowing in the wind with trees and bushes in the background.

Thrawn took in a few details. "A remarkable desire for freedom."

The second was done in charcol, another horse, this one galloping across the sand.

"Again, freedom, but this storm brewing on the horizon... Something holding him back."

The third made him freeze. It wasn't a horse or one of the Transformers. It was... him. Drawn in pencil from memory, so not totally perfect, but close. There was no background, just a sketch of him looking slightly to the side from the elbow up.

Thrawn took himself in carefully. "Introspective... Observational... with a good memory..."

"I thought you should see it once I found it," Starscream said.

"Thank you, Starscream, once again your propensity for pushing your nasal vent into other people's business pays off." Thrawn patted his helm while the Seeker tried to figure out if he should be flattered or offended.

"Knowing you, you've just learned some things about him. What have you learned?" Optimus asked, kissing Star's cheekplate.

"I think he's curious and thoughtful with deep emotions that he tries to lock away, but fails."

"Deep emotions?" Starscream asked.

"Not unlike you, you are correct, you have much in common." Thrawn explained to the Seeker. "I see hesitance in this portrait, as if he doesn't know what to feel."

"It couldn't be he was just unsure since he was drawing from memory?"

"No, there's a difference in confusion in detail." He pointed out a few finer points in the cheekbones and nose. "And confusion in subject. Look... See how the eyes are drawn? It's almost as if he doesn't know where he wants them to be looking."

"Any thoughts as to why?" Starscream looked like he had an idea but was keeping it to himself.

"I think he's seeing me as both superior and something else... father figure perhaps." Thrawn continued to study.

The Seeker looked ready to face palm. "Somehow 'father figure' wasn't what I was thinking."

"Indeed. I'm also getting strong hints of older brother."

Optimus face palmed. How could the man be so smart and yet so dense?

Starscream sighed and his wings flicked in irritation.

The Transformers both rolled their optics. "Well... what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It would be innapropriate to pursue."

"You've been loose on the fraternization rule so long as it doesn't interfere with someone's work before. Why not now?" the Seeker countered.

"It's myself. Before, they were subordinates, but I have to hold a higher standard, and Cas would be accused of sleeping up the ranks. Another thing, they were of similar rank."

"Well make it clear to him, then, but gently, or I promise you'll be miserable for a long time." Thrawn half smiled. "You two really like him, don't you?"

Optimus nodded. "He's very kind and Starscream speaks highly of him- You know how he is."

Starscream elbowed the convoy. "I resent that remark."

"No, you resemble that remark."

"Jerk.

"I love you, too." "All right. He should be coming here soon anyway to drop off paper reports."

"Be nice. I'm watching." Starscream pointed at his optics and then Thrawn.

The Chiss saluted. "Yes, oh mighty Winglord."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "Come on, let's go, Optimus."

Cas arrived an hour later, and the two Transformers were perched up on a shelf, staring Thrawn down. He could feel their optics on him even when he wasn't looking at them.

Cas's eye flickered to the semi and jet among the other models. "Reports, sir."

"Thank you, Cas. Here are your drawings back." Cas's eyes widened when he saw the portrait of Thrawn with the two horses. His face went red.

"Cas, there is something we need to talk about?"

“Sir?”

“You may have heard of my gifts with art.”

“Yes, sir, I have. I don’t see so in-depth into it myself, but I enjoy making it.”

“I had a chance to review your work, of course, and I found something surprising.” He looked up at Cas. “You have an attraction for me, do you not?”

He blushed more. “I- I apologize, sir. I swear it hasn’t affected my work.”

Thrawn waved a hand dismissing the apology. “Not at all, Cas. The usual reaction of humanoids to me is either instant disgust or attraction, I am quite used to it. However, I must make it clear that such a thing can never be.”

"I understand, sir." Oddly enough he did sound like he understood, like... he was used to such a thing.

“It is not you, Cas. If the situation were different, I might be persuaded, but I am your direct commander and four levels above you in rank. That makes a difference.”

"It's nothing, sir. I am used to this." He was used to rejection and failure? Yet another hint at the past he tried so hard to hide.

“You should not be. You’re a lovely young man, Cas. And someday, someone will see that about you.”

“Thank you, sir. Is that all?”

“Yes, Cas, that is all. Good afternoon.”

Cas saluted and left. Starscream flew down to Thrawn's shoulder. "He didn't believe that; the compliment and that someone would want him," the Seeker muttered.

"I know. That frustrated me." Thrawn sighed and clenched his fist.

"Who did this to him?" Starscream growled, clearly wanting to tear apart whoever was responsible.

Thrawn thought for a long moment. "Starscream, I need you to do what you do best."

"There's a lot of things I do best. Which one?"

"Stick your nasal vent into Cas's business. Try and find other portraits and ask to borrow them if you think he'll lend them to you. Otherwise... borrow without asking permission. I have a theory."

All right." Starscream took off after the Lieutenant. Optimus soon clambered up onto his desk. "What are you thinking, Thrawn?"

"Remember how I theorized that Cas possibly saw me as a Father Figure or an Older Brother?"

The Prime nodded. "Yes, what of it?"

"I'm going to look for trends in his work, if Starscream can find some more portraits."

Starscream returned an hour later with some papers. The one on top was a woman, done in pencil. Thrawn's keen eyes picked up the telltale signs of heavy eraser use. This came not from memory or reference.

"This is from imagination." He studied it and put it aside, no not quite.

The next one was a landscape picture in water colors. It was field of wild flowers and a lone, small pine tree as a storm brewed overhead.

"Starscream, I asked for portraits." Thrawn sighed.

"I grabbed those, too. I took those when he offered so he wouldn't get suspicious." The next was what he was looking for. It was a kind looking, middle-aged female Twi'lek, perhaps a school teacher.

"Very pretty." Thrawn looked it over, made some notes. "What about male commanders, are there any?" He sorted through, found two and put them up with his own. "Starscream, hand me the clear plastic sheets and a marker."

The requested items were quickly put in his hands.

Thrawn laid the sheets over the sketches and began circling and writing notes. After a moment, he steepled his fingers, staring at them.

"What did you do?"

"See how all of these men, including myself, are sketched with their uniforms perfect, indicating respect, but also with careful smile lines and slight dimples, indicating affection? This is a father complex at work. I would hazard a guess that Cas was abused by his Father and that his Mother was out of the picture. You don't see the same attention in the Twi'leck female's portrait."

"How could someone do that to their own child? It's disgusting," Starscream hissed.

"It is, but it's not uncommon. It's power and control at work, someone loves power, so they want control. Again, not unlike yourself and Megatron."

The Seeker growled at him. "Sorry." "What do we do?" Optimus asked.

"I honestly... It's not the first time I've seen this, but it's never easy. He has to open up to someone." Thrawn leaned on his hand and stared at Starscream.

"Hey, I've been trying, but he's been fighting it tooth and nail."

"Well, maybe you should open up some about your own backstory. Make it seem like you want help as much as he does."

"All right, all right. I'll start tomorrow. Oh, by the way, with you, I don't think it's a complex, he really does like you." He flew off before the Chiss could respond.

Optimus looked up at Thrawn. "I agree." He slid down the desk and followed his mate.

Thrawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Treachery in the ranks." He groaned and put the sketches in a pile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Starscream began trying to get to the bottom of things with Cas, returning the artwork at Thrawn’s insistence.

"Where did you grow up, Cas?" He mused.

"Diran, it's in my files, Starscream."

"I know, but was it pretty? Was it a plain? I've never been to Diran."

"Look up pictures. That'll show you better than me telling you."

"I'd like to hear from you, though." Starscream paused. "Vos was beautiful. All crystals, floating in the air, with towers on their peaks and aeries clutching beneath like grapes."

"I lived in the country. Fields of wheat and rye all around. Not much else close by. Town was a 45 minute drive from us."

"I grew up in Vos Palacial, surrounded by attendants, servants... Everything I could ask for."

"Sounds nice." Starscream picked up the bitter undertone.

"It wasn't. It was awful. If I so much as tripped, someone came running. I ran away to Iacon to go to the Academy."

"Sounds nice to me."

"I suppose you would have to live it to understand. What about you? Rich, poor, cadre of servants, or on your own?"

The subtle tensing and tighetning of fists. "You could call me poor." Me, not us.

"Hmm. I guess you could call me that too. When I got to Iacon, I had nothing. I danced at interface clubs to get by and pay my dues."

"The Military Academy was my freedom."

"What was your focus? Besides officer."

"... Never go back."

Starscream chuckled. "My mantra. Never look back, never go back, never step away from the path. Tosca, from the final Aria Tosca gave before facing his family... and subsequently being killed, but that's another story."

"What's the point of talking about this, Star?"

"I think we have things in common and that we need to stick together and help each other." Starscream steadily replied. "I want to be your friend."

"You are my friend."

"But I want to be your trusted friend, and you have to give to get."

Cas sat down and let his head fall so the rim of his cap his his face.

Starscream wiggled into his lap and flicked his wings invitingly. No human could resist a Seeker cuddle.

"I'd have given anything for you palace life, even for a day. To know what it was like to have someone care, even just a fraction."

Starscream snorted. "Being waited on isn't care. My Creators spent maybe ten minutes a cycle with me. The servants were a buffer between us." He leaned into Cas's chest. "Yours was like that?"

"Did they at least care about you? Your parents?"

Starscream paused for a long moment. "I don't know."

"... At least they didn't beat you just for existing."

"I wish they had. Something to let me know I did exist. Oh, but that wasn't a problem later."

"My father never had that problem. Never needed a reason beyond that."

"He was a monster. You didn't deserve it."

"'You exist. I feel like it. You're a hermaphrodite freak. I can. You lived while my wife died.' All things he's say as reasons."

"Those aren't reasons. They're excuses as flimsy as "You withdrew when the tide turned" "If you had stayed, we wouldn't have lost" "You fool" "Shivering, pathetic cowardly whelp" and- my personal favorite- "Idiot.""

"It got worse when I realized I liked guys. Just added fuel to the fire."

"Mine got worse when I realized that I was the only one doing my job."

"I was better once I left... until Captain Slavin."

"Slavin? Your old boss? Scumbag." Starscream commented. No one had good memories of Slavin.

"He found out I'm a hermaphrodite, and he..."

"Oh, let me guess... He tried to get you to have sex with him at least, to carry a child for him at most?"

"He basically wanted me to be at his beck and call for sex, yes. Said he'd help me through the ranks."

"Oh, that's despicable." Starscream breathed. "Mine wanted me to carry for him, tried to force me, but I got him in an intimate location and threatened to cut off his spike. He left me alone that way afterwards."

"He tried to force me. Cornered me after a meeting. Captain Niriz walked in and stopped him."

"What did he do to Niriz?"

"Nothing. Niriz knocked him down and threatened to report him. Slavin transferred me here after that."

"At least you're safe." Starscream was quiet.

Cas nudged him away. "I'm done talking. Please... leave me alone for a while."

"Can I cuddle you or do you want to be alone alone?"

"I want to be alone."

"Okay." Starscream flew off the bed and left.

He returned to Thrawn. "Slavin needs to be charged," he said, landing on the desk. "Why?" "He corner Cas and tried to rape him. Would have if Niriz hadn't walked in on them."

"Oh, gravy." Thrawn put a hand to his face. "I suspected Slavin had been something of a bully, but that was a step my mind would not take. I'm going to contact Niriz, have him detain Slavin, and then rendezvous. If all goes well, it will all be done in a week. Military trial, strip him of medals and service, execute."

"Will you make Cas testify? Do you think he'd be up to it?"

"That depends. I take it you turned off your recording device."

The Seeker nodded. "Yes."

"Then we have to get him to testify... Unless."

"Unless?"

"Yes, Unless, there's another victim we can plumb." Thrawn leaned on his hand and stared at Starscream.

"I'm a mini-spy, not a miracle worker."

"Then I will speak to Cas about testifying."

Starscream put his servos up. "I'll see what I can do. There have to be others, if he's done it once. Perhaps other dual genders, even."

Starscream found two others, sadly still serving under Slavin, and Thrawn, as everything was set into motioned, sat Cas down in his office and gently broke the news.

Cas gave him a shocked and horrified look. "Starscream... He told you."

"I ordered him too." Thrawn stated. "Starscream is my eyes and ears."

"Your testimony could help put him away for good so he can't hurt anyone else."

"I don't care! I didn't want anyone to know, but then he was there and he was talking about Vos and his abuser and how he was almost raped into carrying for someone and- and- and- And was any of that true at all?"

"Yes that was true. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Cas." 

"I thought you were different, but even here I'm being manipulated to achieve someone else's ends."

Thrawn sighed and his head bowed. "No, Cas. Not my ends. This is what's right to do. This is what has to be done or this is never going to end."

Cas looked at him, his beautiful eyes cold. "I'll testify, then I respectfully ask for a transfer, sir, or that you accept my resignation."

Thrawn nodded. "Yes, but please, don't hold it against Starscream. He has... reasons to be very loyal to me. His mother- adopted- left him and Optimus to me and told him to make sure that my ends were met. I have used him, and in this situation, I have used him badly. I see that now."

"Is that all, sir?"

"... That's all. Good evening, Cas."

Cas left. Starscream and Optimus were in the hall, and the Seeker went to him. The Lieutenant pushed him away. "Get away from me."

"Cas, I'm sorry." Starscream pleaded. "It's my job. I turned off my devices, I didn't record it... I didn't mean to show Thrawn anything."

"But you still told him. I trusted you. Some "friend" you turned out to be." He stormed away.

Starscream's whole frame drooped, wings falling and helm dropping.

Cas did not speak to Starscream, and would not speak freely with Thrawn, asking that the Chiss address him proper by his rank and surname. As the day of the trial approached, Thrawn sat down with General Max Veers, whom he planned to transfer Cas to.

"This is a hullabaloo. I can't tell you how many times I hear similar stories. It's brave of Cas to talk. So many times, the criminal gets away."

"I know. I still feel bad, Max. I betrayed his trust and made Starscream do the same."

"Ah. So, this is why you're forking off Mr. Issues on me. You realize, if he's been through this- is that damaged- he should be in a post planetside, not on a starship?"

"Unless it's something... personal... keeping him here," he hedged to the Grand Admiral.

"Cas isn't interested in me and I'm not in Cas. I just want him to continue his career path with a chance of advancement."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe after a few drinks maybe."

Thrawn sighed. "I just... I don't want to hurt him any further."

"Give him time to cool down and realize that while your methods may not have been the best you did what was right. When he does... don't break his heart for real."

"It's not happening, Max."

"Suit yourself, Thrawn." "I will, thank you."

The trial began. It was a military trial: No jury, just a judge, Thrawn, two officers who were acting as lawyers, and a panel of Officers who would pass sentence.

Cas was white faced when he was called to speak.

Commander Fernez spoke gently. "Lieutenant, you made a statement detailing an assault by the defendant. Would you give us a summary of that statement, please?"

He swallowed. "It was after a meeting about the results of the ground attack on Selos. Captain Slavin had earlier found out that I... that I'm a hermaphrodite and had... propositioned me. I refused. After the meeting he... blocked me from the door and pushed me down onto the table. He... he..."

Commander Fernez gently spoke. "He attempted to rape you, didn't he?"

"Yes. He undid my pants and... and started touching me. That was when Captain Niriz arrived."

"And Captain Niriz drove him off?"

"Yes. He knocked him down and threatened to report him. Captain Slavin left, and Captain Niriz took me to the medwing."

"Which brings us to exhibit C: The doctor's report." Fernez picked it up.

"Medical Officer Peter Suan examined Lieutenant Taylor and found hand-shaped bruises on his wrists, one on his hip, and a bruise on his back the same height as all standard conference room tables. While examining him for sexual assault as is procedure he found saliva that matched Captain Slavin, meaning that the defendant put his fingers in his mouth and then inside the Leiutenant, no doubt to 'prepare' him for what he planned to come."

There was a murmur about the room, the glares leveled at Slavin kicked up a notch.

Thrawn put his face in one hand.

"You may step down, Leiutenant. Gentleman, I believe we've heard enough, don't you agree?" Cas started back to his seat, and Slavin finally exploded. He lunged past the officer acting at his lawyer and got hold of Cas before anyone could stop him.

A blurr of red and white attached to his neck and began clawing. "You bitch!" Slavin had his hands around Cas's throat in spite of the potentially lethal wounds Starscream was inflicting.

Cas was turning blue as he tried to get free. Then the officers had Slavin and were tearing him away from the young Lieutenant.

"I think that is enough testimony." Thrawn stated. "The panel calls for a recess."

Starscream curled against Cas's cheek as he coughed and gulped in air, rubbing his throat.

The Seeker glared daggers at Slavin and cooed over the Lieutenant. "Shh..."

Cas finally calmed down then reached for the Seeker. Starscream went still, remembering that Cas was upset with him. The young man pulled him down and hugged him, the need for comfort outweighing his feelings of betrayal.

Starscream's wings flicked and fluttered as he fussed over Cas, patting and stroking his features and hurring with his engines.

"I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for, Cas." "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you... or the Grand Admiral."

"It's all right, Cas. We forgive you."

After the trial Cas was transferred to the army and under Veers' command, still aboard the Chimera. He was back on friendly terms with the Transformers, and Veers began prodding Thrawn to patch things up with him, too.

Finally, Thrawn complied. He appeared at Cas's door, hat in hand.

Cas opened the door and was surprised to see. "Admiral, sir."

"Lieutenant Cas, may I speak to you?"

"Of course, sir." He stepped back to let the Chiss in. The Grand Admiral spotted the telltale wing disappearing under the pillow giving away Starscream's presence but said nothing.

"I came to ask if I might be forgiven for my indiscretions."

"Of course. I forgave you at the trial, I just... never found the courage to say so. I behaved terribly towards you."

"It's understandable, Cas. It was something you didn't want spoken of and I went ahead without your say."

"I understand your reasons. If I'd had my way... none of this would have ever come to light. He would still be hurting people."

"It's all right, Cas. It was very brave to testify."

"Thank you. I was just sitting down to some tea I ordered from the kitchen. Would you like some?"

"I would, thank you." Thrawn sat down gently on the couch.

Cas poured him a cup of tea. "Sugar? Milk?"

"No thank you." Thrawn sipped the cup.

Cas mixed a bit of sugar into his own and sipped it. They fell into a rather comfortable silence. Starscream waited under the pillow, mentally urging Thrawn to get in gear. He knew Cas still felt something for the Chiss, and Thrawn was in denial that he felt something for Cas.

"So... Do you like many kinds of tea?"

Starscream wanted to shake him until his teeth rattled. "Some. I enjoy herbal teas for relaxation or sweet Chai teas in cold weather. Peppermint is good anytime, but I drink it most when sick to help settle my stomach, or on my-" He cut himself off and blushed darkly.

Thrawn nodded. "I like Peppermint as well, but my favorite is Green Tea from Naboo."

"That is a good one, though not among my favorite. My favorite if Mystic Chai Tea Spiced. It reminds me of snickerdoodle cookies. It's wonderful, especially during cold days. I haven't been able to find it for some time, though."

"It's a New Republic product, I'm not surprised." Thrawn sighed.

"Diran is a New Republic world. I attended the Academy on Arkanis. It was one of the few special things my father let me have. I made a can of it last as long I could. It was always my favorite hot drink."

"Chai isn't my favorite. It's often too sweet and spiced for me. I prefer simple leaves."

"My father first bought it when I was 8. He didn't like it, but... he let me have it. I'll never know why, but he bought it again next winter. I never had hot chocolate or anything like that like other kids, that was what he drank, but the tea he let me have."

Thrawn nodded. "It was less than what he should have done."

Cas sighed. "Joining the Empire I guess was my act of rebellion. He was a Rebel who fought in the war, and I guess... I don't know. Maybe I just thought if I joined the Empire... I wouldn't end up like him."

"I see. I wasn't in the Clone war, but I saw enough brutality to understand something of it."

"Enough of the past. How are you liking your station under General Veers?" "Very well. He's stern but fair, better than some of my other commanders. I've had a bit more time to draw as well, he gives me a little more free time to "collect myself" as he says."

"That's good to hear. He's an old friend of mine."

"May I see some of your drawings?" "Of course." Cas handed him some papers. "I will return them to you, but I must be going. It's time to feed Curry and Snoots and finish some paperwork. The joys of being in command." Cas smiled a little, and Thrawn left.

Starscream wiggled out from under Cas's pillow.

Cas shook his head and kissed the Seeker's helm.

"Well, that went well."

"You talk like it was a date."

"It was a conversation, which is more than you two have had. It went well." Starscream cuddled Cas.

Cas cuddled back for while until the Seeker had leave. He returned to Thrawn find the Chiss staring at the stack of papers like he was debating to look at them or not.

"It isn't going to shrink if you stare at it."

Thrawn sighed and pulled the stack to him, Optimus and Starscream joining him. The first image was another Arabian horse, this one was in pencil and rearing. He really did like horses.

"He sees horses as freedom." Thrawn mused.

The next was a background drawing with colored pencils. Mountains loomed in the back, with trees, bushes, and a lush, green meadow of grass blowing in the window laid out before them.

"The mountains... For most people, they're a symbol of protection, but for Cas... They're a warning."

"Warning? Of what?" Optimus asked.

"To stay away, or to not return. See the shapes? They look almost like faces, don't they?" He pointed out a few spots.

"They do. His father you think?" agreed Starscream.

"Probably. Pass me another."

Starscream handed him another.

It was a landscape, seemingly from imagination, with a small cottage right in the center. Thrawn took note of the flower beds that surrounded the cottage and the long, waving fields of grass about it.

The two Transformers waited, knowing he would speak when ready. They liked hearing what he had to say about art, and they would sometimes say something about a piece to get him going, making a game of it.

"He wants something very much, the cottage is a symbol... As are the gardens... Are there any others like this?"

They searched the pile and found three more, handing them to him.

"Flowers... He sees flowers as comfort. The house is a symbol of safety and comfort."

"He wants comfort and safety?"

"I think so. That's my working hypothesis right now."

Starscream chittered and put another into his hand. Thrawn nearly did a double-take. It was a full body drawing of himself in a pose he had been in only a few days earlier. He was standing with Curry cradled in his left arm and Snoots on his shoulder. Snoots was looking to the right, and he was looking in that direction to. The drawing did not show Gilad next to him, giving a verbal report.

"Oh, my. This is very well done. I like it. Ask Cas if I can have a copy next time you see him." Thrawn smiled.

"No insight to his thoughts or feelings?" Starscream teased.

"Admiration, of course. Deep respect and even affection."

"Definitely affection," the Seeker grinned.

Thrawn idly patted him and set the portrait aside, smiling slightly.

"He's not your subordinate anymore. Is there a chance now?"

Thrawn smiled. "Yes, I think there's a good one."

"Good. Get on it before one of Veers' men snatches him up. Captain Stells seemed interest."

Thrawn nodded and pulled his datapad over, making a few orders.


	5. Chapter 5

The night passed quietly, and Cas woke unaware of the new fire lit in Thrawn to pursue him. Of course they would find out that they had conflicting... customs, what few ones Cas knew.

Gifts began arriving. Small things for the most part, but things a normal officer wouldn't be able to get: Black Market, New Republic Products.

Mountain Lilies native to Diran, Naboo, and several other Republic worlds like them to cans of Mystic Chai Tea Spiced. It was the tea that finally tipped him off to being Thrawn and not Starscream trying to brighten his life through Thrawn's credit account. Thrawn opened his door to find Cas with the newest gift, a bouquet of 12 Diranian Autumn Lilies, with petals of yellow and orange.

"Cas? What is it?" Thrawn questioned. His eyes scanned the lilies. They were perfect.

"I know you picked these by symbolism. Autumn Lilies symbolize courtship on Diran, and 12 of them is a courtship in progress."

"OKay... Well, that's very true."

"Is it? You haven't even asked to court me."

"I was... Doing some opening moves before I asked you to court. It's traditional for my people- a pre-courting."

"... Am I one of you?"

"No, but... I thought you liked lilies."

"I do, but most humans find it rude to be assumed to be in a courtship before being asked. That being said, I'm honored and it's sweet you'd followed tradition with me, but... perhaps we sound find a middle ground. I don't like being clueless about your goals and methods."

"It isn't a courtship... It's a pre-courtship." Thrawn sighed. "But very well. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you. Oh, for future refernce, my absolute favorite flower is orchid," he said, coming in.

"Thank you, that will be very useful for the next stage."

"Next stage?"

"Yes, a new flower every day for so long as our courtship would be in the preliminary stage. The transformation from preliminary to main would be sealed by our first kiss or other display of physical affection."

Starscream almost audibly groaned from his hiding place.

"Preliminary stage?" Cas asked, eyebrows raised.

"After the pre-courtship gifts, I would formally ask to court you. Assuming you accepted, we would then move into the Preliminary stage."

"And what does the preliminary stage entail?" Starscream had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling. Cas clearly thought Thrawn was off his rocker but humoring him before talking straight forward.

"Regular meetings in public spaces. It would end as I've already described."

"You mean 'dates'?”

"No, a date is a meal together, perhaps with an entertainment. These meetings would be brief talks over tea at a garden or some such. Perhaps a gallery."

"By human terms... those are basically all dates, just different kinds of dates."

"Ah. Well, these lighter, less formal dates would be during the Preliminary Stage. Later, they would become more personal-meals or more private events such as the opera- At last, they would be replaced with private meals and entertainments in one of our homes."

"And the main stage? What does that entail? Any... boundaries I should be aware of?"

"Except that it would be inappropriate to be in private together, no."

"You mean like now? We couldn't be like this in the main stage, or something more... intimate?"

"We wouldn't have sex until the Intensification Stage, which generally leads up to marriage."

Starscream was struck dumb, then had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"The Insenfitica-" Cas cut off with a snort. He couldn't help himself.

Thrawn looked mildly offended.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I just... I've never heard of it described this way before. Like... like it's... math or something."

"My people are precise, yes, but it's not a bad thing, surely?"

"It's not, but relationships, feelings,... passion generally aren't, at least from what I've heard. So the... Intensification stage, what causes the Main to move into that and what does it entail?"

"The Intensification Stage comes when the two people decide that their relationship is such that public meetings no longer satisfy the desire for company. Often, it is marked by the two moving in together."

"Really? And... sex?" This was said with... apprehension?

"Sometimes it follows directly, sometimes the couple waits until they are married, and sometimes they work up to it. It's different for each."

Cas looked a little relieved. "May I ask you a personal question?" "Of course." "Have you ever... been a courtship... before me?"

"I was in the Preliminary Stage and once the Main Stage, but never with a human."

"So, these pre-courtship gifts, is there a set number of them?"

"No. I was waiting for a specified sign from you. Namely, this. A conflict or question over the nature of the gifts."

Cas sniffed the Autumn Lilies. "By the way, General Veers asked me if I was starting a flower garden in my quarters."

"Well, the flowers would be finished by the end of the Preliminary." Thrawn smirked. "Except for the occaisional gift during the main."

"Well then, do you want to ask or may I just say 'yes'?"

"Well, after this conflict, the appropriate response would be a gift in return."

Cas pulled a paper from his uniform. "Like this?" It was drawing of Snoots and Curry in their tree.

"Exactly. Ah, that's beautiful. You have an excellent eye."

"Thank you. Please bear with me. I am a human, I will react as one, and I... I've never been courted before. Father wouldn't allow it."

"Another thing he should never have done, Cas. I understand."

"Thank you." He gave Thrawn a beautiful smile.

Thrawn smiled back. "Well, with that, this meeting is no longer appropriate. Good day, Cas."

"Very well, but do some research for human customs. It's not fair to ask me to do an entirely Chiss based ccourtship."

"Of course. And make me aware of anything you wish to do."

"There is a tradition of sharing something sweet, usually honey cakes..."

"That can be arranged. Send the cooks a recipe."

He was gifted with a beautiful smile. "Perhaps we could have tea soon? You've sent me several wonderful teas."

"That would be very nice. In the officer's garden?"

"A picnic then." Thrawn smiled. "A picnic sounds nice."

In a week, they met for the picnic. As promised, Thrawn had been sending Cas an orchid a day.

Thrawn found Cas already waiting in the garden. He had a blanket near one of the trees with a basket, a couple plates, cups, a teapot, and a vase with the orchids.

"Hello, Cas." Thrawn greeted him.

"Hello, Thrawn," Cas said, rising to greet him.

Thrawn smiled, bowing his head and sat down beside the blanket.

Cas poured the tea, a jasmine, then reached into the basket. He brought out two perfectly round cakes about three inches in diameter. They were covered in white chocolate then drizzled with milk chocolate. He set them aside then pulled out something Thrawn recognized. Carefully crafted swirling, sticks of candy from Csilla, or at least similar to what he's known. "Starscream told you?" Cas nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry all the flavors aren't the same, but some of those aren't known to Imperial or New Republic territory. The flavors are cherry, strawberry, orange, and peach. We obviously don't have Frost Suckles and Onicas."

"I know. I was never fond of Frost Suckles anyway." Thrawn smiled and picked up one of the sticks, sucking on it.

Under the sweet strawberry flavor was the spice he remembered from the home he had left behind so long ago. Aptly named Fruit Spice Sticks had been his favorite candy, from childhood to his adult years. When he would receive or buy them he horded them almost jealously, even from his brother. It was something he never thought he'd taste again.

"These are delicious. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I thought it only right for you to have a taste of home if I was getting it, too, from the teas and the honey cakes."

"Well, I brought you something as well." Thrawn handed him a package. "Normally, it would be wrapped in Ban Leaves, but there aren't any. It's Mochi."

Cas opened the box and samples one of the treats. "Mmm. Delicious." He set the box aside and picked up the cakes, handing one to Thrawn. "These are honeycakes, covered in soft white chocolate then drizzled over with milk chocolate. They can be eaten for any reason, but the symbolism behind them is the sweetness of a courtship and relationship. They're often shared on wedding days for the sweetness of the new marriage, rather than a huge wedding cake, and the bride and groom receive a much smaller, personalized wedding cake to eat at their own leisure after the reception." He took a bite, so Thrawn bit into his. The chocolate wasn't hard like bars of it, and the cake was very soft and sweet, two layers held together by white chocolate flavored creme in the middle.

"These are delicious."

"Thank you?" "Wait,... did you make them?" "With a little help, but... yes."

"Oh, that's amazing. I can't cook to save my life."

"Father insisted I learn from a young age. He didn't want to put in the effort to cook for me if he didn't have to. Maybe I could teach you?"

"That would be welcomed."

Cas smiled and handed him a bundle of the Fruit Spice Sticks, keeping two of each flavor for himself, leaving Thrawn with four of each. "Well, we're doing a ground assault on Circel tomorrow." Thrawn paused. He'd forgotten about the stop and ground assault. It was a small pocket of Rebels, but that meant Cas would be going.

"You'll be safe, I hope." Thrawn stated.

"I hope so, too. General Veers doesn't think we'll have too hard a time."

"We shouldn't. It's just a small cell, new recruits. Simple."

They stayed for a while longer until Thrawn stood. "I'm afraid I must go. I have paperwork to get through." Cas gathered up the candy, wrapped them up, and put them carefully into his breast pocket. He pecked the Grand Admiral on the cheek.

Thrawn blushed. "Ready for the Main stage already?"

"That's not what I would count as our first kiss. That's not such a big deal for humans, but if you feel we are..."

"Well, I am, but I didn't want to rush you."

"It's all right. The Main stage doesn't move unless we... move in together, right?"

"No, unless we both agree, we remain in the Preliminary stage."

"I'm ready. The Main seems like we could make it last a while before wanting to move on to the next stage." He blushed a little. "Do you... do you use... nicknames? Endearments?"

"We do." Thrawn smiled.

Cas gathered up his things and kissed his cheek again. "Until later,... dragon," he said softly.

"Until we see each other again, Dawnlight."

Cas blushed and left the garden. Thrawn was practically ambushed by Starscream and Optimus when he walked back into his quarters.

"How did it go?" Starscream clutched his shoulder.

"Good. We've moved into the Main stage of courtship."

"Isn't that a little fast? It was only a week!"

"Don't worry, Starscream, I'm not pushing him into anything. I made sure he was ready, and he agreed. Here, which flavor do you want to dry, cherry, strawberry, orange, or peach?" "Peach," they chorused. The candy sticks were about six inches long each so he broke a peach one in half, then broke that in half, giving them each a quarter and putting the tip of the other half into his own mouth.

Starscream and Optimus had to hold the candy sticks in both hands and lick at them to taste the sweet treat. Thrawn sucked on his.

"Sweet and spicy. It's very good." Thrawn smirked knowingly at Starscream. "Cas took note of you telling him about these and had them made."

"Hmm. He is unusually perceptive." The Seeker's wings fluttered in pleasure.

Thrawn sat down and tucked away the rest of the candy. "Do not snitch these. If you want more persaude the cook to make some," he said firmly, looking specifically at Starscream.

Starscream stuck his glossa out at Thrawn. "Greedy. I could just lick them all now."

Thrawn rubbed his helm. "I never said I wouldn't share, I said don't 'snitch'." He gave them a whole of each flavor. "These will last you guys a while, otherwise you'll be sicker than a dog, and since I haven't had them since I was exiled I think I'm entitled to a little greed over my favorite candy."

"True." Starscream cooed. "Trade you the Strawberry for your peach, Optimus."

"Just share between you, there's enough for you both." "But that's not fun." Thrawn chuckled, and the two made off their treats. Starscream returned to see Thrawn with a rather open and soft expression on his handsome face, clearly lost in thought, and the Seeker knew just who he was thinking about.

Starscream landed on his shoulder and dug into his neck, kneading softly. "I know that look."

"You're thinking about him." Thrawn's smiled. "I am." The softness even came through in his voice.

"You're really smitten." Starscream purred. "It's nice to see you so happy."

The Chiss purred back. "Thank you, Starscream. I want him to be happy, as well. I want to make him happy, to provide for him. I don't want him to be afraid or be left wanting for anything if I can help it."

"That's a lot to put on your shoulders, Thrawn, but I know you can do it." Starscream cooed to the Chiss. Sometimes, Thrawn swore Starscream was twenty feet away from tucking the Admiral down into his cockpit and purring to him like a sparkling.

He kissed the Seeker's helm. "You're good to us, Star. Thank you." He sighed. "I'm worried for tomorrow though. He's going down for the ground assault with the rest of Max's team."

"Do you want me to tag along and keep track of him?"

"I would love to say 'yes', but I need you to poke around in some files and see what you can dig up on his public records and trace back to his bastard father."

"I can set Optimus on that." Starscream reminded Thrawn. "He used to be an archivist."

"Yet you still end being the best in finding what's been hidden and covered up. I just need to trust Max to do what he does best." "Get everyone in messy situations... literally sometimes?" "And getting them OUT."

Starscream nodded, cuddling back in. "Max is good at that. And not half bad at wing rubs either."

The Admiral chuckled and nuzzled the Seeker. "I love you, mini-monster."

"I love you too, you blue-balled-bastard." Starscream nuzzled back, wings fluttering.

The morning found Thrawn stressed and a little frazzled as he poured over paperwork, a cherry candy stick in his mouth. Starscream and Optimus knew that meant the ground team had already been deployed.

Starscream was flipping through his data and working on the detective work Thrawn had assigned him, so Optimus was on cheering duty.

It was about 6 in the evening when they returned. Thrawn hurried to the hangar bay, and they trooped off the shuttles covered head to toe in muck and swamp filth. All were accounted for, though, and there seemed to be no serious injuries. The Rebels had been woefully unprepared.

Max was whistling happily as he came in. Starscream nodded to the General- so covered in foliage and mud that he more resembled a swamp monster than a respected officer- and his optics searched out Cas.

Oh, there he was. His poor one came literally sliding out of the shuttle, unable to keep his balance on the smooth metal floor due to all the muck on his boots. "There he is, Thrawn."

Thrawn sighed in relief when he saw Cas. Veers stomped over. "I brought him back safe, Stars."

"Thank you, I'll give you a kiss when you've been hosed off." The Seeker replied and took flight, going to Cas and cooing over him, cuddling the filthy lieutenant.

Thrawn shook his head. "Thank you, Max." "Not a problem. He's a smart little thing and quick on his feet. Be good to him, or one of my boys will snatch him up and treat him right."

Thrawn hissed.

Troopers began hosing down the Army men. Cas yelped in surprise. "Sounds like he just go hosed off. So... why are you still standing here instead of going to your sweet thing?"

Thrawn nodded and headed over at once. "Cas!

Cas got up, now completely soaked, and smiled beautifully as the Chiss approached.

Thrawn smiled back and took his hands.

Cas kissed his cheek, and cat-calls rang out among the men. "Come on, Taylor!" "Give him a real kiss, Admiral!" Max's laughter was heard as well.

Thrawn shook his head. "Come along, Cas. Get dried off and changed and we can have dinner.”

Cas trekked back to his quarters, and Thrawn began putting in orders to the kitchen. Before he sent them off he showed them to Starscream. "What do you think?" He had ordered steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green bean casserole, and rolls.

Starscream tapped his lip and added shrimp. "Nothing more romantic than surf and turf, even if it is replicated surf and turf." He signed off on it and placed the order.

Thrawn chuckled and kissed his helm. "Thank you, Mother," he teased.

"Hmph." Starscream muttered, snuggling Thrawn.

Cas showered thoroughly then examined himself in the mirror. His uniform, even when soaking, was still thick enough to hide the breastband he wore. He knew that eventually he needed to tell Thrawn about his more... feminine features. Part of him wished he wasn't required to wear his uniform, he had other clothes on hand to take and wear during leave, but he couldn't now.

Thrawn had laid the table with orchids and Starscream was gently dusting the petals with glitter dust. The tiny Seeker hummed softly to himself.

"When is the next leave?" "Why?" "So you can take him out all dressed up and pretty."

"In about a month on a planet called Belora."

Thrawn looked up and immediately saw a difference. The custom silicone parts he used to hide his curves were absent, and his uniform was buttoned up to show them off some, though not quite hugging his frame.

Thrawn nodded in appreciation. "Hello, Cas. You look very nice."

"Thank you. I realized there's really no point in hiding anymore. It's out that I'm a hermaphrodite."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. So am I, it's just not obvious, and so is Starscream."

Cas's beautiful eyes widened. "You... you are?" "I am, but my chances are rather low of carrying. Chiss do not conceive easily, and I only have one ovary. The other was removed some time ago due to an injury that caused internal damage. The doctors feared the damaged one would become infected, so for safety reasons it was removed."

"Ah. Well, I have both of mine. I'm sorry about yours..." That was awkward. Really, really, awkward. Typical Chiss.

Thrawn mentally kicked himself. His brain ran with his mouth again. "I'm sorry, Dawnlight, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. My brain runs away with my mouth sometimes."

"It's all right. Dinner looks wonderful." Cas smiled.

"Lets eat, and then I want to show you something."

"Indeed? Is it a surprise?"

He smiled. "You could say that."

"Hmm. Shall I guess?"

"If you like, my dear, but I also have a gift for you."

"You're far too generous, Thrawn."

The Chiss took his hand and kissed it. "Anything for you." Cas blushed. He'd never known anyone like Thrawn. After dinner the Admiral carefully set up a portable light then arranged his crystals before it. He turned on the portable light and flicked off the main lights.

Arches of rainbows appeared all over the room, dazzling and winking.

Cas gasped in amazement. Thrawn watched his beautiful face fill with awe and wonder, a moment of true openness as he smiled widely, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

Thrawn adjusted a crystal minutely and the arches began to overlap and cross each other.

A hand covered his sweet Dawnlight's mouth. "I've never seen anything so beautiful," he said softly.

"I love these crystals." Thrawn murmured. "Just like I love you. I wanted to share them with you."

Cas embraced him. "Oh, Thrawn,... thank you. It's so beautiful." He turned on the main lights again, nuzzling Cas's hair, which smelled of lavender. "Now for you gift." He reached under his desk and pulled out a full-sized artist kit, with colored pencils, regular pencils, water colors, paints, brushes, and pastels of a whole rainbow and everything in-between.

Cas put his hands to his mouth and accepted the case, touching the art supplies.

"Thrawn... I... I don't know what to say." His hands trembled, and tears shimmered in his eyes.

"Make me something nice." Thrawn kissed Cas's hair.

The Lieutenant pressed into him, nodding, overcome. No one had ever given him something so wonderful.

Thrawn patted his back soothingly.

Cas kissed his cheek. "Thank you." "Anything for you, Dawnlight." Cas closed the kit and smelled the orchids about. "Do you have a favorite flower, Dragon?"

"I love all flowers. If I tried to pick, I would go crazy."

The human smiled and slid into Thrawn's embrace once more. He felt so safe in his arms. "What now, Dragon?"

"Well, unless you want to move into the Intensification Stage, you should probably go home to bed. It's been a long day for all of us."

Cas pulled back almost like Thrawn had burned him. "Yes, I... I should rest." He took the case and went out the door. Thrawn picked up the plates to send to the kitchen when Cas came back and, without a word, gave the Admiral a bief kiss on the lips, then retreated again.

Thrawn smiled after him and sighed.

Starscream landed on his shoulder. "How'd it go?"

He got a thoroughly dopy smile. "Wonderfully."

Starscream smirked and hugged Thrawn. "Go to bed. Optimus and I will clear the table."

"Thank you." He kissed Starscream's helm and went to bed. Cas followed him into his dreams.

Starscream and Optimus worked together to set the dishes on a tray and push them down to the recycler at the end of the hall. "Don't they remind you of someone?" Starscream batted his optics at Optimus.

"Jazz and Prowl," he teased his mate.

Starscream smacked the convoy's side and scrambled to balance the tray. "Ugh. Tease."

Optimus kissed his cheek. "Us. They're over the moon for each other."

"They are." Starscream purred, wings curling towards Optimus.

They finished cleaning and cuddled up together. "Perhaps one day, Sweetspark, they'll have little ones. Can you just imagine Thrawn as a doting daddy?"

"I can. And we'll get to spoil the little brats." Starscream smirked.

The Prime chuckled."Indeed. Will this make us uncles... or grandcreators? You treat them both like your Sparklings, especially Cas."

"They need a good Carrier and Creator." Starscream sighed. "Grandcreators, definitely.”

Optimus kissed him. "Come, lets get some recharge."

"All right." Starscream kicked the tray down into the recycler and watched it clatter down.

They settled down in recharge, ready to stand by their family as Thrawn and Cas went through their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got lost for the longest time, and then I kept forgetting to add it.

Leave came at last. Cas and Thrawn had been in the Main stage of courtship for a month. In the meantime, Starscream had been helping Cas become more comfortable with his more feminine features, though he still refused to go without his breastband. Belora was a tropical paradise. Max, Gilad, and Optimus dragged Thrawn to the beach, and the Chiss was mystified. Starscream helped Cas pick out a swimsuit from a nearby store since he didn't have one with Thrawn raised a hand to shield his eyes. "It's bright, and hot."

Max opened the beach umbrella he had purchased as Gilad set down the cooler. "Yep. A little slice of paradise. I don't know if you burn, Thrawn, but I'd suggest rubbing this into your skin," the General said, handing his friend sunscreen.

Thrawn started with his face, rubbing it into the stinging skin around his eyes. Max helped him The Admiral mewled as a trace got into his eyes. Blinking furiously, he rubbed the rest on his neck.

Max gently cleaned his eyes. 

"There you go." 

His own eyes suddenly went huge. 

"Max?" 

"Holy. Shit." 

"What?"  

The human turned him around. Coming towards them were Cas and Starscream. Cas was wearing a halter-top, blue and white tie-dye bikini, his breasts unbound, the sun shining down on him, Starscream in his bag, not wanting to heat from the sun and burn Cas's skin.

Thawn’s jaw was lying somewhere on the beach’s sand.

With his curves completely in view and unhindered, he had a sway as he walked, and once he was close enough Thrawn could see that while Cas didn't have the muscle he, Max, or Gilad did his stomach and abdomen were fit and beautifully toned. He finally stopped and spread his towel out beside Thrawn's, bending over to do so.

Starscream hovered beside Thrawn and placed a hand on Thrawn’s chin, shutting it. 

“Don’t stare so.” 

He flew over to Optimus and looked down into the hole the convoy was digging. 

“What are you doing?”

"Well when I started it was going to be a moat for a sand castle, but when I saw you two coming, I figured dig it deep so we can bury Thrawn after his heart stops."

Starscream shrugged. 

"Good idea. I'll help you." 

He hopped down into the hole with the convoy and they began spraying sand.

Cas began rubbing sunscreen on then turned to Thrawn. 

"Help me with my back?" he asked before turning. 

Thrawn swallowed. Aside from his hands, face, and occasionally cupping the back of his neck in a kiss, he'd never touched Cas's skin. He took some of the white cream and began rubbing it in. Cas’s skin was smooth and soft, warm to the touch.

A shiver ran down his own back. When he'd finished, Cas gave him a breathtaking smile. He started to lean in, desiring those lips on his own. 

"Beer, Cas?" 

Oh he could have punched Max for that. 

"No thank you. I prefer something lighter and more fruity."

“We have wine too, and framboise.” General Veers rooted in the picnic basket.

"That's all right. Think I'll go get a Seagrams from the outdoor bar over there." He kissed Thrawn's cheek. "Be right back." 

He headed for the bar, and Thrawn watched him go.

Max and Gilad chuckled, watching him go. 

“Thrawn, remind me to shake your mini-spy’s servo. That is one bang-up bikini.”

The Chiss immediately growled. 

"Whoa, take it easy. He's all yours, but I think I can compliment him and what he's wearing. Besides he's not my type."

"I should hope not." 

Gilad shot Max a bit of a glare. The General looked sheepish.

Thrawn looked between them. Oh... 

"How did I-" 

"You were a bit busy with your own love life. That and we didn't exactly broadcast it."

Max sighed. “Well, cat’s out now.” 

He kissed Gilad’s temple.

"You know we could double date tonight." 

"No," Thrawn and Gilad chorused. 

Veers grinned. "Had to try at least once." 

Cas was now coming back, but a group of about four young men who looked like they lived for the beach, tanned, muscular, and with faces to make most swoon, swaggered over like they owned the beach. The blond grinned roguishly at Cas.

"Hey there, beautiful." 

Cas stopped, startled at finding them around him. "Um... hi?"

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, babe?”

"Excuse me?" 

"Why don' t you come hang for a bit?" 

"No thank you, I have-" 

"Aw come on." 

He took Cas's hand and pulled him close, smiling suggestively. "I'll make it worth your while." 

By now Thrawn had noticed them. The blue Chiss growled deep in his throat. No manners. He stood up and began heading over.

Cas tried to push the man away. "Please let go."

The man let go, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey now, we’re just funnin’.”

"Just tryin' to show ya a good time, pretty thing." 

Thrawn now reached them. "Unfortunately for you, gentlemen, he is otherwise... occupied."

The men stared at Thrawn’s blue skin and red eyes and became more pliant, slinking off after a few cast apologies.

The Admiral pulled Cas to him and nuzzled his hair. 

"Are you all right, Dawnlight?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you, Dragon." 

He kissed Thrawn's cheek and fluttered his beautiful eyes. 

"My hero."

“I love you too.” Thrawn chuckled, nuzzling his nose.

The Lieutenant giggled, and they returned to their spots. 

"All right?" Max asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine. They're not my type anyway." 

"Yeah?" the General smirked. 

Cas grinned. "Not enough blue."

There was laughter all around. Thrawn settled back in on the towel. 

“Hey, where did Stars and Optimus go?”

"We're down here." 

Cas peeked down. "What are you doing?" 

"Making stairs to what will be our sandcastle." 

"That deep?" 

"Well it WAS a grave for Thrawn." 

"Hey! I heard that, you little twits!"

“Nyah! Come and get us, you stomping Chiss!” A wad of sand flew at Thrawn. “Our sand castle is impenetrable!”

Well, after a challenge like that, the Great Sandcastle War of Belora Bay was inevitable.

Thrawn went on the attack, trying to sabotage them and dig close enough to make walls collapse. Max laughed and cheered while Gilad went out to swim. Cas stretched out on his towel to tan. Starscream and Optimus flung balls of wet sand at Thrawn relentlessly.

As the sun climbed to its Zenith, Optimus went on the defense, shoring up their walls and foundation while Starscream peppered Thrawn with carefully aimed balls of tightly-packed sand.

Thrawn finally took one to the face and had to retreat, using a bottle of water to wash out his eyes. He finally gave them a salute with the bottle in surrender. 

"Let that be a lesson," Starscream said firmly. 

"Yes, Mother."    
He turned to rejoin Cas. The human was stretched out on his stomach, the curve of his back and backside in full view. He was reading some story or other on his datapad as he lay there.

“Hey, Cas. What are you reading?” Thrawn asked.

He looked up and blushed a little. "Um... Black Beauty."

“Good choice.” Thrawn stated easily and lay down beside him.

Cas kissed his cheek and began to read aloud, telling of Beauty and Ginger were sold to an Earl, and the terrible bearing-reins they were subjected to all for the sake of 'fashion' even though it strained and hurt them.

Thrawn listened, more enthralled by Cas than the story.

The passion, the love for the story, for the character of Black Beauty was beautiful. Someday he intended to see that Cas had his freedom and perhaps a horse to go with the safety and comfort he desired.

Starscream watched them from his spot sitting on top of one of the towers the two transformers had built. Optimus was humming, drawing details on the walls with his digit.

Cas finally closed the book and stretched beside the Chiss. He grabbed Thrawn and kissed him. "Mmmwah!" 

Thrawn looked bamboozled, and the human giggled and jumped to his feet. 

"Come get me, dragon." 

He started down the beach for the water. Thrawn turned to Max and Gilad. 

"Stop lookin' at us and go get him!" Max laughed.

Thrawn chased after Cas down the beach and to the surf.

The water was cool and clear, and Cas waded out, beckoning Thrawn.

Thrawn, never one to pass up such an attractive invitation, went after him, drawing up abreast of Cas and taking his hand to kiss it.

Cas leaned in, and Thrawn thought for a moment he would either stop breathing or his heart would stop beating as he felt Cas's skin against his own.

When they parted, Cas smiled softly at him and Thrawn smiled dopily back.

"I love you, Thrawn. I... I've never been so happy in my life."

“Neither have I.” Thrawn murmured and leaned back in to kiss him again.

"When I'm with you it's so hard to focus on anything else, but when we're apart... it's like I can't breathe."

Thrawn was stunned for a moment. “Me too.”

Starscream called out a warning too late as a wave tumbled over them both and dragged them back towards shore.

They flounder back to the beach, and Thrawn helped him up. 

"Dawnlight, you can say no if you're not ready, I won't be upset, but I'd like you to move in with me."

"I'd like that too." Cas agreed.

They kissed again, and Thrawn purred, a soft rumbling in his chest.

The party returned to the ship, exhausted. Starscream and Optimus- after a good rinse and a thorough preening- fell asleep in Cas’s bag.

When Starscream woke Cas's things were there in Thrawn's stateroom, and the couple was carefully rearranging things to how they liked them. 

The Intensification stage! 

Starscream’s plating fluffed as he surveyed the place. It was a nice compromise of their things and the living space, a way to be comfortable together. 

Thrawn kissed Cas's cheek. "Shall we get ready for bed?"

Starscream made a stealth insertion into their room and watched carefully as they got ready, making sure they were both respectful about it.

Cas went into the bathroom, and Thrawn quickly changed in the bedroom. He was dressed when Cas emerged. They sent their clothes down the laundry chute and climbed into bed.

Starscream watched over his two sparklings until they were asleep, curled together. Then, he fluffed out his plating happily and flew to their sides. Pressing kisses to their cheeks, he pulled the blankets further up over them and left quietly.

Thrawn and Cas moved slowly through the Intensification Stage, moving thought their set boundaries at a pace that was right for them until they joined as one. 

One morning, when Cas had been assigned light duty along with most of the Army men, Starscream was talking with him while Thrawn was on the bridge. Cas kissed his helm. 

"I'm pregnant, Star."

Starscream’s wings shot up to teek before he remembered that humans didn’t have a strong enough EM field. He cooed and made a fuss over Cas in Vosnian, preening his hair and celebrating in a very Seeker fashion. Optimus drove in with a tea cup balanced on his trailer and his optical ridges shot up. 

“What’s going on, Cas?”

"I'm pregnant, Opimus, and I don't know how to tell Thrawn. I want it to be special."

“You could try giving him a t-shirt that says something about fatherhood on it.”

"He didn't tell you anything from his culture about this?"

Optimus considered, driving the tea over. “Here’s your tea, by the way.”

Starscream snapped his digits. “That’s it! Present him with a blessed tea!”

"What?" Cas asked.

“A special drink made of tea, cream, sugar, heavy syrups, and served in a clear vessel. It’s drunk at weddings, births, and graduations.”

"All right. Then what?"

“He should figure out you have something to tell him and ask you then. Come on, I’ll show you how to make it.”

When Thrawn returned everything was ready and waiting. Cas was sitting at a small table with a plate of various cookies and two large, clear glass mugs of layered tea, the syrup on the bottom, tea in the middle, and cream on top.

"Cas?" 

His beautiful Dawnlight smiled and came to greet him.

“What is all this? Not that I object.” Thrawn kissed Cas on the lips and nose.

"A... well a blessed tea."

Thrawn nodded. “What’s the occasion? Who’s joining our family?” His brow furrowed. “You’re not leaving… are you?”

Cas cupped his cheek. "No, of course not, Dragon. As for who's joining our family... I'm not entirely sure yet." 

"What?" 

He took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself. "Thrawn,... I'm pregnant."

Thrawn was struck dumb.

"You're what?" he choked out. 

"I'm pregnant, love, with your baby."

Thrawn dipped him into a passionate kiss. “Oh, Cas… I can hardly believe it.”

The human giggled. "I'm guessing you're happy."

“Of course.” Thrawn kissed him again. “Of course I am.”

Cas smiled and nuzzled him.

 

 

Thrawn smiled down into his bride’s eyes as they stood beneath the white trellis. Cas was radiant- three months pregnant and dressed in white that would put his uniform to shame. Thrawn, of course, was in his completely decorated dress uniform with the cap.

Carrying twins he showed a bit more, but to Thrawn it made him all the more beautiful. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Thrawn lifted Cas’s veil and smiled at him. They kissed gently and were subsequently showered in rice and rose petals. Starscream and Optimus cheered, Veers and Gilad clapping. The rest of the party threw their hats into the air.

Cas snuggled into him, and he could feel his Dawnlight's swelling belly against him as well. He smiled and held his family.


End file.
